Navigating our ever-increasingly information intensive world often requires the cognitive ability to switch between multiple ongoing streams of incoming information and the ability to react to these streams in a timely, accurate and thoughtful manner. Even an act as simple as walking down a busy street requires that a person divide their attention across multiple moving objects (cars, pedestrians, bikes, etc.), and plan movements to avoid collisions while proceeding in an efficient manner toward a destination. Thus, a tool for improving the cognitive processing required by a person for such engaging in such highly reactive situations is desirable.